Серия Metroid
:Это статья о серии видеоигр, выпускаемых компанией Nintendo. О видеоигре с таким названием см. статью Metroid. О других значениях этого слова см. Metroid (значения). |platforms = NES/FDS Game Boy SNES Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance Nintendo DS Wii }} - серия видеоигр, выпускаемых компанией Nintendo для созданных ей игровых консолей. Вместе с игровыми сериалами Super Mario и The Legend of Zelda Metroid является одной из самых успешных игровых франшиз компании - разные игры этого сериала появлялись почти на всех игровых консолях Nintendo. Первая игра из этой серии вышла в 1986 г. в Японии на консоли Famicom Disk System и дала название всей серии; последняя на данный момент игра - Metroid: Other M - была выпущена для платформы Wii в 2010 г. Вся серия описывает приключения наемной охотницы за головами Самус Аран в вымышленном мире с научно-фантастическим сеттингом. Кроме главной героини, являющейся протагонистом, в серии постоянно появляются титульные монстры, давшие название как первой игре, так и всей серии , Галактическая Федерация - организация, объединяющая миры галактики, а также злонамеренные Космические Пираты - преступники и негодяи, с которыми ведет непримиримую войну как вся Галактическая Федерация, так и лично Самус; в число последних входят такие часто встречающиеся игровые боссы, как Mother Brain, Крейд, Темная Самус и заклятый враг главной героини - драконоподобный Пират Ридли. Игровой процесс серии в некотором смысле является смесью платформера, позаимствованного из Mario, и приключения-исследования, элементы которого пришли в нее из Zelda; однако более мрачный сеттинг Metroid придает игровому процессу неповторимость, за которую ее любят все фанаты серии. Игра Metroid одной из первых ввела в видеоигры понятие "нелинейного прохождения" - игрок может проходить игру несколькими способами и в разной последовательности, в том числе и в такой, которая даже не предполагалась ее разработчиками. К 2014 г. серия Metroid насчитывает одиннадцать "канонических" игр, вышедших на всех домашних и портативных игровых консолях Nintndo, кроме Game & Watch, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, Nintendo 3DS и Wii U (хотя две последние позволяют загрузить и запустить на них многие игры, выпущенные для более старых консолей). Серия Metroid успешна не только в финансовом смысле (по состоянию на сентябрь 2012 г. было продано более 17,44 миллиона копий игр серии ), но и в игровом - средняя оценка всех 11 игр на сайте-агрегаторе GameRankings составляет 85%. Обзор thumb|200px|left|Изображение [[Самус Аран из руководства к Super Metroid.]] Действие всех игр серии Metroid разворачивается в единой вымышленной вселенной. Местом действия игр становятся планеты различных солнечных систем, а также космические станции и корабли. В большинстве игр действуют одни и те же главные персонажи (за некоторыми исключениями), а также присутствуют сходные элементы игрового процесса. Главной героиней и протагонистом всех без исключения игр серии Metroid является охотница за головами Самус Аран (в руководстве к оригинальному Metroid она называлась "космическим охотником"). Она одета в исключительно мощный боевой костюм-экзоскелет, поддающийся модификации в весьма широких пределах. Этот костюм был создан для нее древней расой птицелюдей Чозо и называется Энергетическим Костюмом. [[Файл:Metroid.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Титульный монстр серии игр Metroid (концепт-арт к Metroid Prime).]] Само название серии - Metroid - относится к присутствующему практически во всех играх типу монстров, Метроидам. Это большие медузоподобные существа, вооруженные несколькими острыми клыками в нижней своей части и способные парить в воздухе; сквозь прозрачную оболочку их тела видны несколько "ядер", напоминающих скопления нейронов. Метроиды способны полностью поглощать жизненную энергию любого живого существа, что, как правило, приводит к смерти последнего. В игре Metroid II: Return of Samus описан пятиступенчатый эволюционный процесс жизненного цикла Метроидов, во время которого личинки этих существ, обитающих на планете SR388, проходят через две стадии линьки, за которыми следуют две стадии ; таким образом, к Метроидов выделяются пять стадий: личиночная, Альфа, Гамма, Зета и Омега. В той же игре представлена еще одна, финальная стадия эволюции Метроидов, в которую превращаются очень немногие особи - Королева Метроидов, матка, способная поддерживать популяцию этих существ путем откладывания яиц. В игре Metroid Prime представлены две новых формы Метроидов, возникших в результате сильнейшего вымышленного мутагена Фазона: это Метроид-Охотник с длинными щупальцами, позволяющими высасывать энергию из их жертв на большом расстоянии, и Делящийся Метроид, который, благодаря сложной Фазоновой мутации способен делиться на два новых Делящихся Метроида после поглощения некоторого порогового количества энергии. Игра Metroid Prime 2: Echoes продолжила мутационный ряд Метроидов: в ней появляются Метроиды Таллона, также возникшие в результате мутагенного воздействия Фазона. Это подвид способен не только высасывать жизненную энергию из своей жертвы, но и питаться непосредственно Фазоном. Кроме того, в той же игре представлена и "темная" копия этих существ - Темные Метроиды Таллона, в которых вселились представители зловещей расы Инг из "темного измерения". Фазоновые разновидности Метроидов завершаются в игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, где появляются Фазоновый и Прыгающий Метроиды, а также Метроид-Наседка. Единственной игрой, в которой совершенно отсутствуют титульные монстры, является Metroid Prime Hunters. thumb|left|250px|Изображение [[Ридли из руководства к Metroid: Zero Mission.]] Злодеи-антагонисты во многих играх Metroid представлены Космическими Пиратами. На планете Зебес ими управляет биомеханический монстр Mother Brain. Высокопоставленным Пиратом является и Крейд, босс из игр Metroid, Metroid: Zero Mission и Super Metroid. Ридли, предводитель Космических Пиратов и заклятый враг Самус, появляется в играх Metroid, Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, а также в последней из вышедших игр, Metroid: Other M. В число Пиратов также входят и огромные крылатые насекомые, похожие на богомолов, Ки-Охотники. Одним из приоритетных исследовательских направлений Пиратов являются именно Метроиды, поскольку Пираты хотят использовать их для производства энергии или в качестве биологического оружия. Кроме того, в результате исследования Пиратами опасного мутагена, названного Фазоном, на свет появились новые разновидности Метроидов, которые можно встретить в играх [[Серия Metroid Prime|подсерии Prime]]. На другом полюсе противостояния добра и зла в играх Metroid стоит Галактическая Федерация, добровольная организация планет галактики, которая обеспечивает в ней мир и борется с угрозой Космических Пиратов. Однако в хронологически последних играх серии - Metroid: Other M и Metroid Fusion - в Федерации начинают проявляться признаки коррупции, так как она тайно курирует проекты по производству биологического оружия в военных целях, официально запрещенного во всех мирах галактики. Общие элементы игр Оригинальный Metroid образовался в результате сплава игровых жанров стрелялки, платформера и приключения. Серия стала известна благодаря нелинейному характеру прохождения игр и формату одиночного исследования - игрок управляет только Самус Аран, а других персонажей, с которыми она может взаимодействовать, очень мало или вовсе нет. До выхода Metroid Prime все игры серии представляли из себя двухмерный сайдскроллер, начиная же с Metroid Prime в серию вошла перспектива от первого лица, благодаря чему игры приобрели черты FPS (шутера от первого лица). Игрок получает игровые предметы и улучшения кибернетического костюма Самус в основном в результате исследований, и только иногда они достаются в результате перестрелок с инопланетными врагами в режиме боя в реальном времени, в котором игрок пользуется ручной пушки Самус. Большинство полученных улучшений позволяют расширять область исследований вплоть до самого конца игр. Во всех играх серии Metroid присутствуют такие ставшие знаковыми улучшения, как Морфо-Шар, позволяющий Самус сворачиваться в клубок и проникать в таком виде в узкие проходы и закладывать бомбы, а также Ракеты, модифицирующие ручную пушку Самус для стрельбы реактивными осколочными снарядами. На идею оригинального Metroid повлияли две другие главные игровые серии Nintendo: Mario, из которой были позаимствованы огромные области с прыжками по платформам, и The Legend of Zelda, которая дала идею нелинейного исследования. Однако атмосфера Metroid существенно отличалась от своих вдохновительниц ощущением одиночества и предчувствием чего-то зловещего. Metroid также стал одной из первых видеоигр, в которых можно было исследовать игровой мир как вправо, так и влево, а также возвращаться в уже исследованные области для поиска секретных предметов и новых путей. Заложенные в первой игре серии элементы использовались и развивались во всех последующих. Самус без скафандра thumb|250px|[[Самус Аран в Нулевом Костюме.]] Для всех игр серии Metroid, кроме Metroid Prime Pinball, стало традиционным показывать Самус без ее Энергетического Костюма. В оригинальном Metroid этого можно было добиться, закончив игру менее, чем за час, либо введя специальный пароль при старте игры. Если в первом Metroid пол Самус держался в секрете до самого конца игры и являлся несказанным сюрпризом для игроков, то в последующих играх стало традицией показывать изображение или видеоролик, в которых Самус представала без своего костюма, при условии, что игрок завершит игру, уложившись в определенные временные рамки, либо соберет не менее определенной части игровых предметов. В игре Metroid: Zero Mission впервые в серии был включен игровой эпизод, в котором игрок должен был управлять Самус, потерявшей ее Энергетический Костюм, и одетой в легкий обтягивающий комбинезон, получивший название Нулевой Костюм. Без скафандра Самус можно увидеть и в концовках Game Over игр Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion и Metroid: Zero Mission, причем в последней она одета именно в Нулевой Костюм. В стартовой заставке игры Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Самус также предстает в своем Нулевом Костюме; кроме того, она снимает шлем после победы над Могенаром; и, конечно же, она одета в Нулевой Костюм в одной из традиционных игровых концовок. Кроме того, при переключении в режим сканирования или при очень яркой вспышке на внутренней стороне забрала можно увидеть отражение ее глаз. Самус одета в Нулевой Костюм в стартовой заставке игры Metroid: Other M и в концовке Game Over; кроме этого, она часто предстает в нем во время многочисленных роликов-воспоминаний, а также в заключительном эпизоде обратного отсчета. Игровой процесс Игровой процесс всех игр Metroid так или иначе связан с приключениями Самус и заключается в исследовании игрового мира, сражениях с врагами и боссами и сборе предметов или улучшений, которые помогают ей преодолевать различные препятствия. Как уже было отмечено, многие предметы и типы вооружения кочуют из игры в игру с небольшими модификациями - в качестве примера можно привести Морфо-Шар, позволяющий Самус сворачиваться относительно небольшой шарик и проникать в таком виде в узкие проходы, а также взрывать бомбы. Несмотря на то, что игры серии в целом подчиняются сквозной хронологии, в каждой из них требуется поиск и получение улучшений. Например, хотя события Metroid Prime происходят после первого Metroid, но фактически Самус вновь начинает игру с тем же минимальным набором снаряжения. Подобно большинству игр-приключений, главные враги в серии Metroid, как правило, называются боссами и подразделяются на мини-боссов, просто боссов и финальных боссов. В каждой игре есть несколько боссов, сражения с которыми в большинстве случаев проходят в большой запертой комнате, напоминающей арену, а сами боссы своими размерами и способностями существенно превосходят остальных регулярных существ из бестиария игры. При успешном завершении поединка двери в комнату открываются, а Самус, как правило, получает в виде награды за победу какой-либо предмет, позволяющий ей продолжить или расширить свои исследования. Встреча с финальными боссами происходит в конце каждой игры серии Metroid. В некоторых случаях финальных боссов может быть несколько, причем большей частью игрок не может сохраниться или восстановить энергию и боеприпасы в схватках между ними. После сражения с финальным боссом, похожим на дуэль с обычным, во многих случаях включается последовательность обратного отсчета, во время которой Самус должна за ограниченное время успеть добежать до своего боевого корабля, после чего игра успешно завершается. В некоторых играх, однако, финальная последовательность обратного отсчета отсутствует (Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption), а в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Самус должна сразиться с последним финальным боссом - Темной Самус - прямо во время финального обратного отсчета. В играх Metroid и Super Metroid Пиратские генералы Крейд и Ридли являются обычными боссами, а Mother Brain - финальным боссом. В некоторых играх боссом становится какая-либо разновидность Метроидов, а в некоторых случаях (Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Prime, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid: Other M) Метроид становится и финальным боссом. Как правило, модель боя с обычными боссами и с финальными боссами одна и та же, хотя встречаются и некоторые исключения. Игры [[Серия Metroid Prime|подсерии Metroid Prime]] отличаются от всех остальных тем, что мир игровой вселенной игрок видит глазами Самус. Из-за этого вся подсерия содержит множество игровых элементов шутеров от первого лица, хотя и сохраняет атмосферу исследования, поиска и сбора предметов, присущую двухмерным играм серии. В играх подсерии Prime также присутствует уникальный элемент игрового процесса - возможность сканировать объекты окружающего мира и получать информацию о них. Игра Metroid Prime Hunters стоит несколько особняком не только от всей серии Metroid, но даже и от подсерии Metroid Prime. В частности, это единственная игра, в которой полностью отсутствуют титульные монстры - Метроиды; нет в ней и Космических Пиратов; кроме того, все обновления, которые находит Самус, относятся исключительно к ее вооружению - она не приобретает никаких новых способностей, кроме тех, что имеются у нее в начале игры. Это связано с тем, что Hunters нацелена в основном на многопользовательский режим игры и является единственной игрой серии, в которой возможна игра через Интернет. В игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption также применен нетрадиционный подход к игровому процессу - вместо того, чтобы собирать улучшения и постепенно повышать свою боевую мощь, Самус получает абсолютное оружие и полную неуязвимость практически в самом начале игры, переходя в новый особенный Гипер-режим. Конечно же, абсолютная сила дается ей не бесплатно - каждый раз, переходя в этот режим, Самус расходует целый Энергетический Контейнер, а время, в течение которого она может оставаться в этом режиме, не превышает полминуты. Тем не менее, сбор улучшений все же остается центральной частью игрового процесса Corruption, но здесь он направлен практически исключительно на возможность расширения дальнейшей области исследований. Скоростное прохождение Многие игры серии Metroid стали ареной , в котором игрок стремится завершить игру за минимально возможное время. Кроме нелинейного дизайна игрового мира, позволяющего выбирать разные маршруты прохождения игры, игры Metroid в особенности поощряют скоростное прохождение, показывая в конце процент собранных игровых предметов и полное время нахождения в них игрока (то есть внутриигровое время). Более того, в большинстве игр от времени прохождения зависит и финальная заставка, которую увидит игрок - в частности, чем меньше времени потрачено на игру, тем больше вероятность, что игрок увидит Самус без скафандра. Чтобы минимизировать затраченное время, игроки-спидраннеры используют секретные проходы и игровые ошибки, что во многих играх позволяет существенно сократить путь. Например, ключевой способностью, позволяющей максимально быстро пройти Super Metroid, является прием Прыжок от Стены, не описанный в инструкции к игре; Самус может узнать его в одной из секретных игровых комнат. Другой важный прием, используемый для повышения скорости прохождения, - Разгон, который вместе с Прыжком от Стены доступен в играх Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission и Metroid: Other M. Большинство скоростных прохождений игр Metroid записываются в видеофайлы популярных форматов и размещаются на сайте SpeedDemosArchive.com, каталогизирующем подобные прохождения по нескольким параметрам и сообщающем о зарегистрированном мировом рекорде в той или иной игре. Игры ImageSize = width:270 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1986 till:2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,black) shift:($dx,-4) from:1986 till:2010 at:1986 text:"Metroid" at:1991 text:"Metroid II: Return of Samus" at:1994 text:"Super Metroid" at:2002 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid Prime" at:2002 text:"Metroid Fusion" at:2004 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid: Zero Mission" at:2004 text:"Metroid" at:2004 text:"Metroid Prime 2: Echoes" at:2005 text:"Metroid Prime Pinball" at:2006 text:"Metroid Prime Hunters" at:2007 text:"Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" at:2009 text:"Metroid Prime Trilogy" at:2010 text:"Metroid: Other M" Всего в серии Metroid с 1986 г. по 2010 г. было выпущено одиннадцать отдельных игр и один сборник, составленный из трех игр [[Серия Metroid Prime|подсерии Metroid Prime]]. Две первых игры [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Metroid Prime]] также были перевыпущены в Японии для консоли Wii в рамках серии New Play Control!. Ниже они перечислены в порядке их выпуска. ''Metroid [[Файл:Metroid_Start_Screen_Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип оригинального ''Metroid.]] Первая игра серии была выпущена в Японии для игровой видеоконсоли Famicom Disk System 6 августа 1986 г., а позже вышла в версии для Nintendo Entertainment System в Северной Америке (август 1987 г.) и в Европе (15 января 1988 г.). Продюсером игры стал Гумпэй Ёкои, режиссером Ёсио Сакамото, а музыку написал Хирокадзу Танака. Игра впервые представила миру героиню Самус Аран, одну из очень немногих в те времена женщину - игрового протагониста. В этой же игре были обозначены основополагающие боссы-враги, впоследствии неоднократно появлявшиеся в последующих играх серии (в особенности Ридли). Игра повествует о путешествии Самус Аран по подземным пещерам планеты Зебес с целью уничтожить на ней Метроидов и огромный кибернетический мозг - Mother Brain, предводительницу Космических Пиратов - а также охраняющих ее Крейда и Ридли. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus [[Файл:Metroid-II-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid II: Return of Samus.]] Вторая игра серии была разработана Nintendo R&D1 и выпущена для Game Boy в ноябре 1991 г. в Северной Америке, в январе 1992 г. в Японии и в мае 1992 г. в Европе. В Metroid II разработчики впервые добавили к Вариа Костюму Самус большие круглые плечи, и с тех пор этот элемент костюма, наряду с Морфо-Шаром, стал одной одной из самых заметных черт серии и появлялся во всех последующих играх. Игра повествует о миссии Самус Аран по уничтожению всех Метроидов на их родной планете SR388, чтобы Космические Пираты не смогли воспользоваться ими для своих зловещих целей. На этой планете Самус встречает Метроидов в различных стадиях их эволюционного жизненного цикла - от маленьких существ, похожих на медузу, до огромных летающих монстров; наконец, она встречает Королеву Метроидов и убивает ее. На обратном пути к своему кораблю Самус находит в пещерах яйцо, из которого прямо у нее на глазах вылупляется маленький Метроид. Малыш привязывается к Самус, считая ее своей матерью, и следует за ней к кораблю. ''Super Metroid [[Файл:Super-Metroid-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Super Metroid.]] Называвшаяся во время разработки Metroid 3, игра Super Metroid вышла на игровой видеоприставке Super Nintendo Entertainment System и стала третьей игрой серии. На время выпуска эта игра являлась самой большой для консоли SNES, поскольку размер ее картриджа составлял 24 МегабитThe Greatest 100 Games Ever: 40-21 PAL Gaming Network, 2006-09-03. Как и в большинстве двумерных игр серии Metroid, игровой мир имеет нелинейный дизайн и включает в себя множество скрытых областей, что делает процесс исследования центральной концепцией игрыAllen Varney (2006-04-04). Metroid Primed. The Escapist. Retrieved on 2007-08-21.. IGN назвала игру Super Metroid "одной из величайших игр всех времен" , более того, многими она считается определяющей игрой всей серии Metroid. Сюжет игры начинается там же, где закончилась предыдущая игра, Metroid II. Доставив маленького Метроида на космическую исследовательскую станцию Ceres, Самус отбывает, оставив Малыша в руках исследователей. Однако не успевает она отлететь от станции, как получает с нее сигнал бедствия. По возвращении она обнаруживает, что все ученые убиты, а Малыш украден Космическими Пиратами под предводительством ее давнего врага Ридли. Бросившись за ним в погоню, Самус вновь попадает на планету Зебес, где, как оказывается, Пираты заново отстроили свои подземные крепости и возродили Крейда, Ридли и Mother Brain. В поисках Малыша Самус путешествует по разным областям планеты и сражается с боссами, охраняющими проход к Mother Brain, - теперь к ним, кроме Крейда и Ридли, присоединяются еще и Фантун и Дрейгон. Наконец, добравшись до Mother Brain, Самус вступает с ней в схватку, но едва не погибает во время боя. Внезапно появившийся Малыш, выросший до гигантских размеров, спасает Самус, но погибает от атаки Mother Brain. Получив от Малыша сверхоружие, Самус приканчивает кибернетического монстра и сбегает с планеты, которую сразу после этого разносит в космическую пыль ужасающий взрыв. ''Metroid Fusion [[Файл:Metroid_Fusion_Start_Screen_Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Fusion.]] Игра Metroid Fusion, во время разработки носившая временное название Metroid IV, стала первой после Super Metroid игрой серии, вышедшей после восьмилетнего перерыва (для всего мира, кроме Северной Америки, - там чуть раньше вышла Metroid Prime). Она вышла на портативной видеоконсоли Game Boy Advance сразу вслед за своей трехмерной сестрой - в ноябре 2002 г. в Северной Америке, Европе и Австралии, а в феврале 2003 г. - и в Японии. Сюжет игры рассказывает о новой миссии Самус Аран, перенесшей тяжелейшее заражение опасными вирусными организмами - X-Паразитами. Самус получила от Галактической Федерации задание - отправиться на исследовательскую станцию Biologic Space Laboratories, чтобы расследовать причины случившегося там недавно взрыва. Прибыв на станцию, она обнаруживает, что та кишит существами, также зараженными X-Паразитами, которые могут копировать как внешний вид своих жертв, так и их память и способности; сами же жертвы при этом погибают. Узнав, что Галактическая Федерация планирует отловить X-Паразитов для дальнейшего их изучения, Самус должна уничтожить станцию, чтобы защитить народы Федерации от неожиданной разрушительной силы вирусной заразы. Кроме X-Паразитов, Самус обнаруживает и секретную лабораторию, в которой Федерация втайне проводила эксперименты по разведению Метроидов. Но самым опасным врагом для Самус становится ее копия в полной боевой готовности, созданная X-Паразитами, которая, тем не менее, неожиданно приходит героине на помощь во время ее финального сражения с Омега Метроидом, выросшим из маленькой личинки, сбежавшей из уничтоженной Самус секретной лаборатории. Во время исследований станции Самус помогает бортовой компьютер ее корабля, в который загружен искусственный интеллект, полностью имитирующий ее давнего друга и начальника - Адама Малковича. В конце игры Самус с помощью Адама изменяет траекторию станции, чтобы та врезалась в планету SR388 и уничтожила всех X-Паразитов как на станции, так и на планете. Уничтожив смертоносного Омега Метроида, Самус сбегает со станции в последние секунды до ее столкновения с планетой. ''Metroid Prime [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime]] Metroid Prime была разработана для Nintendo GameCube сторонней компанией Retro Studios, которую для этой цели приобрела Nintendo, и увидела свет 15 ноября 2002 г. в Северной Америке - впервые за 8 лет после выхода предыдущей игры серии, Super Metroid. В Европе и в Японии игра вышла в начале 2003 г., уже после выпуска Metroid Fusion. Она стала первой 3D-игрой серии Metroid, а также первой игрой [[Серия Metroid Prime|подсерии Prime]]. Хотя до ее выхода многие фанаты серии и критики, опасались, что переход в три измерения сделает ее обычным шутером, после выпуска все опасения развеялись, и Metroid Prime была признана одной из лучших игр серии, а также одной из лучших игр для GameCube. Впоследствии модифицированная версия игры была выпущена на Wii в составе комплекта римейков New Play Control! (Япония), а также в составе трилогии Metroid Prime Trilogy (остальные регионы). События игры происходят между оригинальным Metroid и Metroid II: Return of Samus. Получив сигнал бедствия, Самус Аран отправляется к его источнику, пиратскому Фрегату Орфеон, находящемуся на орбите планеты Таллон IV. Там она встречается со своим старым врагом, Ридли, возрожденном Пиратами, и бросается за ним в погоню. Ридли скрывается на Таллоне, и Самус начинает исследовать этот мир, в котором когда-то жила раса птицелюдей Чозо, вырастивших Самус и воспитавших из нее непобедимого воина. Самус путешествует по развалинам древней цивилизации, спускается в огнедышащие пещеры и пробирается по обледенелым просторам Фендраны. Постепенно она выясняет, что задолго до ее появления планета пережила столкновение с гигантским метеором, принесшим на нее исключительно ядовитое радиоактивное вещество, названное Фазоном. Вместе с ядом на планету попал и ужасный монстр - гигантский мутировавший Метроид. Вместе эти два бедствия так сильно изменили облик планеты, что Чозо вынуждены были покинуть ее в неизвестном направлении, предварительно запечатав "Червя" - так они назвали ужасающего Метроида - специальным Шифром. Встречает здесь Самус и своих старых недобрых знакомых, Космических Пиратов, которые соорудили на планете рудники для добычи Фазона, считая его превосходным источником для производства оружия и генетических экспериментов. Отыскав все части Шифра, Самус вступает в бой с Мета Ридли, а затем и с главным боссом - Метроидом Прайм. Победив его, Самус улетает с планеты, освободив ее от проклятия Фазона. Метроид Прайм же не погиб - сорвав в завершающей схватке с Самус ее защищающий от вредоносного воздействия Фазона костюм, он перерождается в новое существо. ''Metroid: Zero Mission [[Файл:Metroid-Zero-Mission-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid: Zero Mission.]] Это вторая игра серии Metroid, выпущенная Nintendo для своей портативной консоли Game Boy Advance в 2004 г., которая по сути является пересказом событий оригинального Metroid, вышедшего за 18 лет до этого. В ней, кроме улучшенных графики, звукового сопровождения и управления, были добавлены новые игровые элементы, а также новые локации и сюжетные изменения. Так, после победы над Mother Brain Самус удается взлететь с планеты Зебес, но буквально тут же на нее нападают Космические Пираты и сбивают ее корабль. Она вынуждена произвести аварийную посадку неподалеку от флагмана пиратского флота, при этом ее корабль разрушен, а сама она лишается своего энергокостюма. Одетая в легкий Нулевой Костюм и вооруженная только небольшим парализующим пистолетом, Самус проникает в Корабль-Матку Космических Пиратов и, добравшись сквозь него до древнего храма Чозо, восстанавливает не только свой энергокостюм, но и все свое оружие. Затем она возвращается на Корабль-Матку, где сражается с механической копией Ридли и, уничтожив его, сбегает с планеты на угнанном пиратском истребителе; после уничтожения Робота Ридли Корабль-Матка Космических Пиратов взрывается. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-2-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.]] Это вторая игра из подсерии Metroid Prime, разработанная так же, как и первая, компанией Retro Studios и вышедшая на Nintendo GameCube в 2004 г. (кроме Японии - там она вышла в 2005 г. под названием Metroid Prime 2: Dark Exhoes). Действие игры происходит между событиями вышедших позже Metroid Prime Hunters и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, но фактически сюжет игры продолжает сюжет Metroid Prime. Самус получает новое задание по спасению отряда Галактической Федерации на блуждающей планете Эфир. Прибыв туда, Самус узнает ужасающие подробности о судьбе не только пехотинцев, но и самой планеты - она, как и Таллон IV, пережила столкновение с огромным метеором, но последствия этого были еще более масштабными. Сила удара была столь большой, что мир планеты разделился на два - светлый и темный, причем последний существует в параллельном измерении. Из этого "темного" измерения на светлое напали орды врагов - раса насекомоподобных существ Инг - которые в развернувшейся войне почти уничтожили коренное население Эфира, дальних родственников Чозо, называющихся Люминотами. Один из немногих оставшихся в живых Люминотов просит Самус помочь им и вернуть украденную Инг планетарную энергию Эфира. Самус соглашается и, путешествуя между измерениями, сражается с порождениями Тьмы, вездесущими Космическими Пиратами и своим темным двойником - Темной Самус, в которую превратился Метроид Прайм после сражения с ним Самус в конце Metroid Prime. Наконец, она возвращает всю планетарную энергию обратно на Эфир, но, после сражения с главным порождением Тьмы - Императором Инг - ей приходится срочно бежать с Темного Эфира, так как эта планета, лишенная своей внутренней энергии, переходит в нестабильное состояние и готова вот-вот взорваться. За несколько минут до взрыва ей приходится вновь сразиться с Темной Самус, и, победив ее, Самус в последние секунды до взрыва перемещается обратно на Эфир. Темный Эфир погибает, Люминоты благодарны Самус за спасение их планеты. Останки Темной Самус, благодаря силе Фазона, вновь собираются вместе где-то в космическом пространстве недалеко от Эфира. ''Metroid Prime Pinball [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Pinball-Logo.png|150px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime Pinball.]] Игра Metroid Prime Pinball, разработанная компанией Fuse Games и вышедшая в 2005 г. на портативной консоли Nintendo DS, стала первой полной игрой из серии Metroid, созданной для этой платформы (хотя вместе с началом продаж Nintendo DS вместе с консолями предлагалась демо-версия другой игры серии - Metroid Prime Hunters, носившая название Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt и предназначавшаяся для раскрутки консоли). Игра выполнена в формате пинбола и не содержит сколько-нибудь развитого сюжета. Тем не менее, все игровые элементы основаны на вышедшей ранее на консоли Nintendo GameCube игре Metroid Prime и, скорее всего, именно поэтому пинбол носит в своем названии добавку Prime. ''Metroid Prime Hunters [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Hunters-Logo.png|150px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime Hunters.]] Эту игру разработала Nintendo Software Technology, американское подразделение Nintendo, базирующееся в Редмонде, шт. Вашингтон, США, хотя в ее разработке и принимали представители японских разработчиков, например, продюсер подсерии Metroid Prime Кенсукэ Танабэ. Игра стала второй из серии Metroid и второй из формальной серии Prime, вышедшей на портативной консоли Nintendo DS в 2006 г., хотя ее демо-версия Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt появилась на этой консоли вместе с началом продаж последней в 2004 г. В этой игре во второй раз в серии представлен многопользовательский режим и впервые в серии играть в многопользовательском режиме можно через Интернет. [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Hunters-First-Hunt-Logo.png|150px|right|Логотип Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt.]] Действие игры разворачивается в период между Metroid Prime и Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Самус в очередной раз получает задание от Галактической Федерации - выяснить источник таинственного телепатического сообщения, полученного одновременно многими существами и идущего откуда-то из области малоизученного и удаленного района, лежащего за пределами контролируемой Федерацией территории. В сообщении говорится о некоей "Непревзойденной Мощи", находящейся в этом районе. Независимо от Самус в Алимбийский Кластер направляются еще шесть охотников за головами, при этом у каждого из них свой мотив поисков Непревзойденной Мощи, но все они стремятся достичь ее первыми. Исследуя небесные объекты Алимбийского Кластера, Самус посещает две планеты - Алинос и Арктерру - и две космические станции - Звездные Архивы и Оборонный Форпост Вечерняя звезда. На них она собирает информацию о давно исчезнувшей расе Алимбийцев и причине их исчезновения - ужасном монстре Гореа, запечатанном ими в межпространственной тюрьме. Вместе с Гореа хранится и абсолютное оружие, могущее победить его - Омега Пушка; но попасть в Темницу можно, только собрав восемь ключей-Октолитов, разбросанных по небесным телам Алимбийского Кластера и охраняемых могучими охранными системами Алимбийцев - Сленчами и Кретафидами. Постепенно Самус собирает все ключи, вступая при этом в сражения с другими охотниками и получая после побед над ними их специализиорванное оружие. Впоследствии, активировав с помощью Октолитов межпространственный портал - Алимбийскую Пушку - Самус перемещается в Темницу и сражается с Гореа, используя все специальное оружие, полученное ей ранее от других охотников. Она исполняет давнее Предсказание Алимбийцев и побеждает ужасного монстра, после чего улетает из межпространственной тюрьмы. Духи Алимбийцев благодарят ее за отмщение. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-3-Logo.png|150px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] Игра Metroid Prime 3: Corruption стала долгожданным завершением подсерии Metroid Prime, разработанной все той же компанией Retro Studios, которая создала две предыдущие игры серии, и вышедшей в 2007 г. на консоли Wii. Игра полностью использовала возможности уникального управления контроллерами Wii Remote и Nunchuk и во второй раз в серии Metroid предоставляла игрокам возможность перемещаться между разными мирами игры на боевом корабле Самус. Сюжет игры повествует об эпическом противостоянии Самус и ее темной копии - Темной Самус, ставшей во главе ее заклятых врагов, Космических Пиратов, а также о борьбе с ядовитым Фазоном, который поразил не только разнообразные планеты, но и ее саму. В начале игры Самус вместе с другими охотниками приходится защищать планету Норион от гигантского живого метеора Левиафана, готовящегося столкнуться с ней и заразить ее Фазоном. Им удается запустить систему планетарной защиты, которая и уничтожает метеор, но из-за столкновения с Темной Самус все охотники оказываются зараженными Фазоном. Однако это приносит и свои плюсы - с помощью устройств, разработанных Федерацей, Самус может управлять находящимся в ее теле Фазоном и существенно увеличивать свою боевую мощь. Ей приходится спасать от Фазоновой заразы другие миры Федерации - планеты Брийо и Элизию, где она не только разрушает Семена Фазона, вросшие в сердца планет, но и их охранников. Ей также приходится вступать в бой со своими бывшими товарищами-охотниками, которые оказались не такими устойчивыми к Фазону, как Самус, и попали под владычество Темной Самус и Фазона. Последней весточкой от одной из охотниц, Гандрайды, стали координаты планеты, на которой жили Пираты. Как оказалось, она тоже была поражена Левиафаном, что, однако, не убило всех ее обитателей, а, напротив, сделало их более сильными и опасными для галактики. Вместе с войсками Федерации Самус принимает участие в нападении на Мир Пиратов и освобождении его как от самих Пиратов, так и от Фазоновой заразы, семя которой охранял ее старый заклятый враг Омега Ридли, усиливший свою мощь Фазоном. В конце концов галактический флот вместе с Самус совершает межпространственный скачок к источнику всего Фазона - живой планете Фааз, где Самус сражается с Темной Самус и с биологическим суперкомпьютером Aurora Unit 313, украденным Пиратами у Федерации и сделанным мозговым центром распространения Фазонового разложения. После победы над обоими боссами планета Фааз взрывается, и весь Фазон во всей галактике исчезает навсегда. Исчезает он и в теле Самус. Так заканчивается ее эпическая битва с Фазоном и его приспешниками. Самус скорбит о погибших товарищах на Элизии, после чего улетает прочь, к новым миссиям и приключениям. ''New Play Control! Metroid Prime Это не самостоятельная игра, а перевыпуск в 2009 г. игры ''Metroid Prime для игровой консоли Wii, первоначально выпущенной для консоли Nintendo GameCube. Она стала частью серии игр New Play Control!, представляющей собой перевыпуск некоторых игр для Nintendo GameCube на Wii с использованием возможностей контроллера Wii Remote. Кроме Японии, эта игра не была выпущена в других регионах мира, однако там вышел сборник из всех трех игр серии Metroid Prime - Metroid Prime Trilogy. ''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes Это не самостоятельная игра, а перевыпуск в 2009 г. игры ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes для игровой консоли Wii, первоначально выпущенной для консоли Nintendo GameCube. Она стала частью серии игр New Play Control!, представляющей собой перевыпуск некоторых игр для Nintendo GameCube на Wii с использованием возможностей контроллера Wii Remote. Кроме Японии, эта игра не была выпущена в других регионах мира, однако там вышел сборник из всех трех игр серии Metroid Prime - Metroid Prime Trilogy. ''Metroid Prime Trilogy Это не отдельная игра, а сборник, выпущенный в 2009 г. и состоящий из трех выпущенных ранее игр серии ''Metroid Prime: собственно Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Сборник выпущен для платформы Wii и включает переработку первых двух игр, вышедших ранее на Nintendo GameCube, под новые возможности контроллеров Wii. Третья игра вошла в сборник практически без изменений. ''Metroid: Other M [[Файл:Metroid-Other-M-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid: Other M.]] Игра Metroid: Other M - последняя на настоящий момент выпущенная игра из серии Metroid, созданная совместно компаниями Team Ninja и Nintendo и вышедшая в 2010 г. на платформе Wii (таким образом, это вторая игра серии Metroid, вышедшая на этой консоли). Управление в этой игре возвращается к истокам - вместо "двуручного" комплекса Wii Remote и Nunchuk игрок пользуется всего лишь одним Wii Remote, повернутым горизонтально, что делает его похожим на контроллер NES, лишь изредка поворачивая его к экрану, что позволяет переходить в вид от первого лица. Игра получила самый развитый во все серии Metroid сюжет, а также приемы ближнего боя, которых раньше ни в одной игре серии не было. Действие игры происходит в промежутке между Super Metroid и Metroid Fusion. Получив сигнал бедствия с далекой исследовательской космической станции под названием Корабль-бутылка, Самус отправляется туда, чтобы выяснить его причину. Там она встречается с боевым отрядом федеральных пехотинцев, возглавляемых ее бывшим армейским командиром, Адамом Малковичем. Судя по всему, все человеческое население станции уничтожено, а инопланетные монстры, содержавшиеся в загонах станции для изучения, вырвались на свободу. Вместе с пехотинцами Самус приступает к исследованию ситуации на станции, согласившись подчиняться всем приказам Адама. Постепенно Самус узнает, что на Корабле-бутылке проводились исследования по созданию биологических вооружений, запрещенных Галактической Федерацией. Исходным материалом для этого служили разнообразные монстры, пойманные на разных планетах галактики, а также результаты генетического клонирования образцов ДНК, собранных с ее собственного костюма, пока она восстанавливалась в госпитале после взрыва планеты Зебес. В число последних вошли Метроиды и ее, казалось бы, навсегда уничтоженный заклятый враг Ридли. Впрочем, Ридли стал побочным результатом клонирования, хотя и доставил Самус немало неприятных минут; основной же целью противозаконных исследований на Корабле-бутылке стали Метроиды. Группа ученых, возглавляемых доктором Мадлен Бергман, модифицировала их ДНК, чтобы убрать давно известную уязвимость этих существ к холоду - получившиеся в результате Метроиды стали практически неуязвимыми. Для контроля над этими бессмертными убийцами ученые разработали кибернетический мозг, во многом повторявший искусственный интеллект Mother Brain; впоследствии, однако, это мозгу было дано тело андроида. Адам Малкович принимает решение уничтожить отсек станции, в котором находились незамерзающие Метроиды, ценой собственной жизни; перед смертью он отдает Самус приказ - уничтожить Ридли и найти выжившего члена экипажа, который, по его данным, спрятался в одном из дальних уголков станции. Самус выполняет его приказ и находит единственного выжившего члена экипажа - саму доктор Бергман, хотя перед этим ей приходится сразиться с кошмарной Королевой Метроидов, в которую превратился один из выращенных учеными-генетиками малюток. Мадлен рассказывает Самус о том, что произошло на станции, но их разговор прерывается появлением молодой девушки - Мелиссы Бергман, которая и является тем самым андроидом, управлявшим всеми монстрами на Корабле-бутылке. Мелисса хочет убить их обеих за то, что люди не воспринимают ее равной себе. В этот момент на станцию врывается отряд пехотинцев, возглавляемых Полковником Федерации, и после короткой стычки убивает Мелиссу. Самус возвращается на свой корабль и улетает в штаб-квартиру Федерации, захватив с собой Мадлен Бергман и единственного выжившего члена 7-го Взвода, Энтони Хиггса. По пути она размышляет о том, действительно ли Мелисса имела злодейские намерения или ее просто "неправильно поняли". В игре также существует вторая часть, в которую можно сыграть после прохождения сюжетной части в режиме Normal Mode. В ней Самус возвращается на Корабль-бутылку за несколько часов до его запланированного уничтожения Галактической Федерацией, чтобы найти и забрать с него нечто "незаменимое". Она исследует все неисследованные до этого места станции, сражается с секретным боссом и находит шлем Адама. Прижимая шлем к груди, она в последние мгновения жизни станции бежит к своему кораблю и, забравшись в него, стартует, обращаясь к шлему: "Извини, что задержалась, Адам. Пора домой." Через мгновение после ее вылета со станции та взрывается, разлетаясь на мелкие кусочки. Нереализованные и спекулятивные проекты ''Metroid Dread Планы по выпуску ''Metroid Dread были впервые анонсированы в июньском номере журнала Game Informer за 2005 г., более же детально они обсуждались на интернет-форуме журнала. Как говорили модераторы форума, игра должна была стать двухмерным сайдскроллером на платформе Nintendo DS, а ее события должны были происходить после Metroid Fusion. В сентябре 2005 г. на сайте IGN появилось сообщение о том, что Metroid Dread действительно уже находится в разработке, но, вероятно, его официальный анонс будет на некоторое время отложен. Интересно, что Nintendo ни опровергла, ни подтвердила само существование этого проекта. В октябре 2005 г. сайт Nintendo-Next сообщил, что проект отменен, но источник предпочел не раскрывать. В феврале 2006 г. британский журнал Official Nintendo Magazine включил Metroid Dread в список "Официальные даты выхода", где ему была назначена дата выхода на ноябрь 2006 (хотя и с уточнением 'TBC', 'требует подтверждения'). Однако в марте 2006 г. во втором выпуске журнала напротив названия игры стояло уже более туманное '2006 г.', хотя сам журнал и признался о неоднозначности, сопровождающей информацию об игре, и порекомендовал читателям дождаться конференции E3 2006, на которой, возможно, будет пролито больше света на ситуацию с Metroid Dread. В том же месяце на сайте N-появилось сообщение, что редактор IGN Крейг Харрис в ответ на вопрос о Metroid Dread сообщил, что на E3 2005 показывать игру было слишком рано, однако ее, возможно, продемонстрируют публике еще до конца 2006 г. Это породило веру в то, что игра, возможно, и не была отменена, а сообщение об отмене - всего лишь ошибка Nintendo-Next. Однако игра не была представлена на E3 ни в 2006, ни в 2007 г. [[Файл:Dread.jpg|thumb|250px|Скан с данными о проекте Dread из Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] Обозреватель IGN Мэтт Касамассина, участвовавший в подкасте, посвященном скорому выходу в августе 2007 г. игры Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, на вопрос о Metroid Dread заметил, что в Corruption есть "намек для фанов", хотя он и не является официальным заявлением о статусе игры. После выхода Metroid Prime 3: Corruption игроки смогли, просканировав одну из панелей в комнате Переработка Метроидов на планете Мир Пиратов, прочитать сообщение, сообщавшее: "Обновленный отчет о статусе эксперимента: Проект Метроид 'Dread' находится на финальных стадиях завершения". В интервью с Марком Пачини последний заявил, что это всего лишь совпадение и никак не относится к слухам об игре Metroid Dread. В сентябре 2007 г. Nintendo сообщила, что "в настоящее время не делает двухмерный Metroid". Не было никакого официального заявления об игре и на конференции E3 2008. Давая интервью IGN о Metroid: Other M на E3 2009, Ёсио Сакамото рассказал, что у него все еще есть идея создать Metroid Dread, и что, возможно, когда-нибудь он решится сделать эту игру. Другие медийные издания Как персонажи, так и игровые элементы серии Metroid часто появляются в самых разных изданиях. Другие игры и игровые сериалы [[Файл:Brawl_poster.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Постер игры Super Smash Bros. Brawl, на котором среди других персонажей присутствует Самус в Вариа Костюме.]] Самус появлялась в таких играх от Nintendo, как Super Mario RPG, Tetris (версия для NES), Tetris DS, Galactic Pinball, Kirby Super Star, Kirby's Dream Land 3 и WarioWare. Некоторые персонажи и локации Metroid появлялись в серии игр Super Smash Bros., а Самус была игровым персонажем во всех трех играх этой серии. Кроме того, в игре Super Smash Bros. Brawl она появляется также и в Нулевом Костюме. Ридли появляется в Super Smash Bros., где он летает на заднем плане арены Планета Зебес, а также в Super Smash Bros. Melee - здесь он присутствует и в качестве игрового трофея, и в качестве персонажа ролика-заставки, сражающегося с Самус на Космической Колонии Ceres. В Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ридли уже присутствует в качестве босса, причем как в нормальном виде, так и в форме Мета Ридли. В Super Smash Bros. Melee появлялся и Крейд - здесь он был и игровым трофеем, и одним из препятствий на игровой арене Глубины Бринстара. Также в серии Super Smash Bros. в качестве трофеев или наклеек неоднократно появлялись и другие персонажи Metroid - собственно Метроиды, Mother Brain и Темная Самус. Пит, главный герой игры Kid Icarus для NES, также встречал похожих на Метроидов врагов под названием Комайто. В файтинге Dead or Alive: Dimensions, разработанном Team Ninja для Nintendo 3DS, присутствует арена, являющаяся точной копией Геотермальной Электростанции - комнаты, в которой Самус сражается с Ридли в Metroid: Other M, причем оба являются в ней вспомогательными персонажами; однако Самус не является игровым персонажем в этой игре, поскольку, как сказал в интервью Йосуке Хаяси из Team Ninja, "лучше, чтобы она занималась своим делом, а не мочила всех подряд [в Dead or Alive: Dimensions]". В игре Nintendo Land, выпущенной одновременно со стартом продаж Wii U, есть мини-игра "Metroid Blast", также основанная на Metroid. Планировалось включить Самус Аран и Линка из The Legend of Zelda в Wii-версию игры Marvel: Ultimate Alliance; однако этого так и не случилось. В многопользовательской онлайн-игре Kingdom of Loathing также есть мини-игра "Meteoid", являющейся интерактивной текстовой версией Metroid. Комиксы и манга [[Файл:S&J.png|thumb|200px|Обложка первого тома манги Самус и Джоуи.]] Многие журналы в США и Японии опубликовали комиксы и манга по мотивам игр Metroid, Super Metroid, Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, и Metroid: Zero Mission . Издательство Valiant Comics выпустило серию комиксов Captain N: The Game Master, персонажами которой также стали Самус Аран и другие персонажи игр серии Metroid. Японское издательство Kodachi выпустило шесть коротких комиксов "E-comics", в которых описывалась биография Самус. Другое японское издательство Comic Bom Bom опубликовало трехтомный сборник манги с участием Самус, озаглавленный Самус и Джоуи. Телевидение Каждая игра серии Metroid предварялась рекламной кампанией, в рамках которой на телевидении демонстрировались рекламные ролики с участием Самус Аран и других персонажей. В мультипликационном телешоу Captain N: The Game Master в качестве главного злодея присутствовала Mother Brain. Кино В 2003 г. два кинопродюсера приобрели права на съемки игрового кинофильма по мотивам Metroid, однако срок действия сделки истек, прежде чем они успели их реализовать. Через год права на съемки получил , а производство и прокат фильма до 2006 г. должна была осуществить кинокомпания Lion Rock Productions, однако с тех пор никаких известий об этом проекте не поступало - возможно, он был отменен либо все еще находится в стадии остановленного производства. Сакамото не проявил интереса к участию в работе над кинофильмом Metroid, однако сообщил, что он мог бы поддержать подобный проект, если бы им занялся Рюдзи Китаура, режиссер компьютерных анимационных вставок в Metroid: Other M, при условии достойной концепции и методологии. В декабре 2012 г. обозреватель Пир Шнайдер (англ. Peer Schneider) из IGN опубликовал статью, в которой рассказывалось о судьбе и некоторых подробностях производства фильма Metroid с Джоном Ву в качестве режиссера. В статье присутствовало эксклюзивное интервью с одним из бывших продюсеров фильма Брэдом Фокховеном (англ. Brad Foxhoven). Работа над картиной с участием Джона Ву впервые была запущена в 2004 г. и поначалу целиком поддерживалась Nintendo. В интервью IGN Фоксховен заявил, что "Nintendo вполне поддерживала эту идею, поскольку им всем нравились предыдущие фильмы Джона" и что киносъемочная студия Tiger Hill "внесла проект в долгосрочные планы" и даже запустила процесс разработки, рассчитанный на три года. Первоначально выпуск фильма Metroid планировался на 2006 г., но время было упущено, поскольку большую часть времени Tiger Hill тратила на борьбу с ограничениями Nintendo на использование франшизы Metroid. Причинами для таких ограничений стали отрицательная критика и провал в прокате вышедшего в 1993 г. фильма , которые, согласно IGN, "оставили у Nintendo неизгладимое впечатление и заставили компанию пересмотреть свой подход к будущим лицензионным договорам с Голливудом." Одним из "нескольких сценаристов", привлеченных к работе над сценарием фильма Metroid, стал , известный продюсер телесериалов , и . Максимум, до чего смог продвинуться производственный процесс, была "обработка сюжета для игрового фильма, режиссером которого, возможно, должен был стать Джон". В статье рассказывалось, что в ранних версиях сценария авторы собирались сосредоточиться на героине серии Самус Аран и ее происхождении. Студия Tiger Hill намеревалась познакомить зрителю с Самус тех времен, когда она еще не превратилась в одинокого охотника за головами, описываемую в играх. Фоксховен рассказал, что киновариант Самус представлял собой "исключительно талантливую героиню, имевшую, тем не менее, свои недостатки и жаждавшую возмездия", дополнив, что "Мы хотели увидеть, как она борется, смиряется и вновь восстает против безумных обстоятельств. И, конечно, мы хотели увидеть ее супер-оружие во всем его блеске". Главная проблема, с которой столкнулись сценаристы, была в попытка построить предысторию Самус, так как у Nintendo были непреодолимые "креативные" и "лицензионные" ограничения, о которые разбивались все попытки создателей сценария. По утверждению Фоксховена, у них немедленно возникли вопросы: "Чем они заняты, когда НЕ сражаются? Чем занимаются каждый день, с кем поддерживают отношения? Каковы устремления Самус, ее история и ее опасения?" Далее он сказал, что "Nintendo вопросы понравились, но, поскольку они раньше никогда об этом не думали, у них нашлось не так много ответов", а под конец Nintendo "стало неудобно, что именно наша команда Голливуда предлагает ответы на эти вопросы", что в итоге привело к отмене проекта по созданию кинофильма Metroid где-то в 2007 г. Однако Фоксховен предчувствует, что однажды фильм Metroid будет снят, утверждая в конце интервью для IGN, что "хотя Nintendo и ушла проекта, сам процесс им понравился, ведь они поняли, как много еще им предстоит узнать о своей собственной франшизе, чтобы появился сам шанс когда-нибудь снять по ней фильм", и поделившись, что "в Голливуде немало людей из руководства, выросших на игре в Metroid, которые готовы подождать, пока Nintendo снова захочет включиться в этот процесс." Хронология Создание и разработка История thumb|left|[[Гумпэй Ёкои, один из создателей оригинального Metroid.]] Первая игра из серии, давшая ей название, была разработана подразделением Nintendo Research and Development 1 (R&D1) для консоли Famicom Disk System и вышла в Японии 6 августа 1986 г. В Северной Америке и Европе Metroid появился на консоли Nintendo Entertainment System в августе 1987 г. и 15 января 1988 г., соответственно. В отличие от японской версии западные варианты игры использовали пароли, так как у них отсутствовала система сохранения текущей игры. Коды для паролей также позволяли изменять игровой процесс; так, например, пароль "JUSTIN BAILEY" позволял игроку играть за Самус без ее Энергетического Костюма, а пароль "NARPAS SWORD" давал ей неограниченное вооружение, здоровье, все улучшения и модифицированный Ледяной Луч. Продолжение, Metroid II: Return of Samus, вышло для консоли Game Boy в 1991 г. в Северной Америке и в 1992 г. в Японии. Оно стало первой игрой серии Metroid, североамериканская версия которой имела полноценную систему сохранения игры, предоставляя игроку возможность записывать ее в три отдельных файла сохранения. В Metroid II также впервые был представлен современный внешний вид Самус Аран и ее Энергетического Костюма, а именно большие "плечи" обновленного Вариа Костюма и визуальная разница ее ручной пушке между режимами луча и ракет. Сотрудник Nintendo Дэн Оусен признался в интервью, что Nintendo R&D1 также участвовала в разработке консоли Game Boy Color, и сообщил, что разработчики включили в ее аппаратную часть специальную "палитру для Metroid", благодаря которой Metroid II выглядит на ней очень привлекательно, отметив, что в этом случае графика игры становится сравнимой с оригинальным Metroid. thumb|[[Ёсио Сакамото, режиссер и продюсер большинства игр серии.]] В начале 1990 г. игровой режиссер Ёсио Сакамото уже начал планировать концепцию следующей игры серии, Super Metroid, однако его студия была слишком занята разработкой другой игры, поэтому в помощь ему были привлечены разработчики из Intelligent Systems. После выхода Super Metroid выпуск новых игр серии прекратился на долгих восемь лет. За это время предполагалось создать что-то для консоли Nintendo 64, но в Nintendo "так и не смогли придумать ничего конкретного". В 1999 г. вновь образованная дочерняя компания Nintendo Retro Studios, расположенная в г. Остин, шт. Техас, США, получила проект по разработке Metroid Prime. Обычно Nintendo очень редко предлагала зарубежным командам разработку своих игр, однако на этот раз компания позволила студии за пределами Японии разработать игру высокого класса. После того, как получившаяся игра стала бестселлером на GameCube, Nintendo утвердила проект по разработке целой трилогии. Начиная с 2005 г. появилось множество слухов о разработке новой игры серии с рабочим названием Metroid Dread, которая, предположительно, должна была стать двухмерным сайд-скроллером для платформы Nintendo DS. В игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption на планете Мир Пиратов существует комната для выращивания Метроидов, в которой установлена компьютерная панель со сканируемым сообщением: "Отчет об обновлении статуса эксперимента: Проект по Метроидам 'Dread' приближается к последней завершающей стадии." Разработчики из Retro Studios полностью, хотя и несколько замысловато, отрицали свою связь с со слухами об этой игре, а Nintendo официально сообщила, что не разрабатывает никакой 2D-игры из серии Metroid. Тем не менее, на конференции E3 2009 Сакамото подтвердил, что работы по Metroid Dread все же велись и даже, возможно, все еще ведутся, хотя в более поздних интервью он отметил, что Nintendo предпочитает не распространяться об этом проекте, и что ему лично хотелось бы "перезапустить проект и начать его с самого начала." 3 мая 2010 г. вышел 75 эпизод подкаста IGN под названием Nintendo Voice Chat Podcast, в котором редактор IGN Крейг Харрис сообщил, что сюжет Metroid Dread уже написан и что он сам однажды видел его, а также что "Nintendo уже готова и может продолжить работу в любой момент." На конференции E3 2009 также было объявлено о новой части серии, получившей название Metroid: Other M. Эта игра была разработана совместно с компанией Team Ninja, а директором ее стал разработчик, стоявший у самых истоков серии - Ёсио Сакамото. Игра вышла на платформе Wii 31 августа 2010 г.. Сакамото похвалил работу Team Ninja и сказал, что ему было бы интересно поработать с ними снова, однако отметил, что никаких идей о новых играх Metroid у него пока нет. Старший разработчик Retro Studios Майк Уайкэн сказал, что ему хотелось бы увидеть игру, продолжающую сюжет трилогии Prime, а продюсер Кенсукэ Танабэ сказал, что в возможных новых играх, подобных Prime, могут быть введены уникальные способности Самус (вроде Морфо-Шара) в режиме мультиплеера. Хотя официального объявления планов о новых играх серии Metroid для консолей Nintendo 3DS или Wii U Nintendo не делала, продюсер серии Animal Crossing Кацуя Эгути упомянул в интервью о том, как в подобной игре мог бы использоваться планшетный контроллер консоли Wii U - например, им можно было бы проводить сканирование врагов и получение информации о них. В демонстрационной программе для Wii U под названием Battle Mii демонстрировались Mii-персонажи, одетые в Вариа Костюмы, а также боевой корабль Самус из Metroid: Other M; позже они же участвовали в мини-игре "Metroid Blast", вошедшей в состав стартовой игры консоли Nintendo Land. Продюсер Nintendo Land Сигеру Миямото, который в свое время продюсировал и трилогию Prime, заявил, что эта мини-игра отражает некоторые его мысли по поводу будущих игр Metroid, представляя серию как "игровую франшизу, которой мы дорожим, и мы, конечно, хотим увидеть, что с ней можно сделать в будущем". Миямото добавил, что компания Retro "имеет очень высокий приоритет" в планах Nintendo на разработку новых игр серии Metroid. Создание Во время разработки Metroid разработчики планировали создать игру-стрелялку, сочетающую в себе платформер в духе Super Mario Bros. и мир с нелинейным исследованием, позаимствованным из The Legend of Zelda, но отличающуюся гораздо более мрачной атмосферой. Название игры получилось в результате слияния слов "метро" и "андроид" и должно было перекликаться с подземным сеттингом игры и с ее роботоподобным протагонистом. В середине процесса один из членов команды сказал своим коллегам: "А вот было бы круто, если бы выяснилось, что внутри этого костюма скрывается женщина?", и эта идея всем понравилась. Сакамото отметил, что вышедший в 1979 г. фантастический фильм ужасов "Чужой" имел "огромное влияние" на разработчиков мира первого Metroid, которые были поражены работой художника фильма и сочли его творчество исключительно подходящим для вселенной Metroid. Как признание факта влияния фильма на игру второй по значимости антагонист игры получил имя режиссера кинокартины - Ридли. Игры Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion и Metroid: Zero Mission были разработаны внутренним подразделением Nintendo R&D1. Для разработки других игр привлекались внешние команды: это Retro Studios (Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption), Nintendo Software Technology Corporation (Metroid Prime Hunters), Fuse Games (Metroid Prime Pinball) и Project M (Metroid: Other M). Основными персонами в разработке и производстве серии Metroid являются: *Ёсио Сакамото – режиссер или куратор разработки большинства игр; *Гумпэй Ёкои – руководитель подразделения R&D1 и продюсер первых двух игр; *Макото Кано – автор сценария первого Metroid, один из дизайнеров второй игры и продюсер третьей; *Хиродзи Киётакэ – дизайнер персонажей первой игры. Создатель игровых серий Mario и The Legend of Zelda, широко известный геймдизайнер Сигеру Миямото участвовал в продюсировании игр трилогии Prime, и именно он предложил передать работу над этими играми студии Retro. Звуковое и музыкальное сопровождение [[Файл:Mp_mf_soundtrack_front.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Обложка альбома с саундтреками игр Metroid Prime и Metroid Fusion.]] [[Файл:Mp_mf_soundtrack_back.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Обложка обратной стороны альбома с саундтреками игр Metroid Prime и Metroid Fusion.]] Уникальное музыкальное сопровождение игр серии Metroid, отличающее их от многих других видеоигр, неоднократно получало высокие оценки как критиков, так и фанатов серии. Композитор Хирокадзу "Хип" Танака, написавший музыку к оригинальному Metroid, говорил, что своей работой он хотел создать игроков ощущение встречи с "живым существом" и не делал различий между собственно музыкой и звуковыми эффектами. Главную же тему Metroid можно было услышать только после победы над Mother Brain; этим создатели хотели добиться ощущения полного у игрока. Все остальное время в игре нет мелодического музыкального сопровождения. Композитор Кендзи Ямамото, написавший музыку к Super Metroid, придумал большинство тем к игре, насвистывая их во время поездки на работу на мотоцикле. Он же был приглашен для создания музыки к Metroid Prime, чтобы обеспечить преемственность игр серии. Metroid Prime стал первой игрой серии, в которой для звукового сопровождения использовалась технология объемного звучания , при этом микширование производилось одним из членов компании . Разработчики Retro Studios рассказывали, что производства качественного звукового сопровождения игры Metroid Prime было критически важно уместиться в объем аудиопамяти в 6 , содержавший все звуковые эффекты одного игрового уровня, поскольку каждый включаемый в него звук имел очень высокое качество. В создании музыкального сопровождения к игре Кендзи Ямамото активно использовал звуки больших барабанов, рояля, электрогитары, хорового пения и лязга металлических труб. Последняя игра трилогии Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, создавалась уже не для GameCube, а для новой консоли Wii, и разработчики воспользовались существенным ростом ее , что позволило разместить в ней аудиообразцы еще более высокого качества и, таким образом, повысить общее качество звука. Ямамото, написавший музыкальное сопровождение и к Super Metroid, и ко всей трилогии Prime, скопировал подход к созданию музыки для оригинального Metroid в Metroid Prime 3, включив мрачные и пугающие темы в игровой процесс и оставив жизнерадостное мелодическое завершение для финальных титров. Критические отзывы Серия в целом была высоко оценена критикой и заняла коллективное 70-е место в списке лучших игр, составленных журналом Next Generation в 1996 г.Next Generation № 21 (сентябрь 1996 г.), стр. 48., а также восьмое в списке лучших игровых франшиз всех времен, составленном сайтом IGN.com в 2008 г. В 201 г. журнал Electronic Gaming Monthly выбрал игру Super Metroid в качестве лучшей игры всех времен. С тех пор игры серии Metroid регулярно появлялись в других списках "лучших игр"; так, в список "Лучшие 200 игр Nintendo", выпущенный в 2006 г. журналом Nintendo Power вошли все игры серии, выпущенные к 2005 г.; Metroid Prime появился в списке IGN Top 100, Metroid, Super Metroid, Metroid Prime и Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - в списке, составленном пользователями сайта GameFAQs; Metroid и Super Metroid - в списке журнала Game Informer; Metroid Prime и Super Metroid - в списке журнала Edge. Игры серии оказали огромное влияние на многие другие игры и игровые сериалы, среди которых, например, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Самус Аран признана Книгой рекордов Гиннесса "постоянно популярным" и "самым первым игровым персонажем женского пола в общеизвестной видеоигре", хотя Тоби Масуё ("Кисси") из игры Alien Sector производства Namco стала игровым персонажем женского пола на год раньше Самус. Другие персонажи серии Metroid также получили определенное признание. Например, Ридли стал вторым самым желаемым персонажем из игр Nintendo по версии IGN и самым желаемым персонажем по требованию фанатов для включения в качестве игрового персонажа в [[Серия Super Smash Bros.|серию игр Super Smash Bros.]], а Mother Brain регулярно присутствует в разнообразных списках лучших игровых боссов всех времен. Об оригинальном Metroid говорилось, что его "жуткая" музыка невероятно улучшала восприятие, добавляя ощущение "расследования тайн" и придавая всей игре "ярко выраженное угрюмое настроение". Сайту IGN также понравилась к месту звучащая музыка, помогавшая создавать ощущение беспокойства. Сайт GameSpot сказал, что Super Metroid лучше оригинала "буквально во всех возможных смыслах", и отметил, что "недооцененное музыкальное сопровождение" Metroid Fusion прекрасно соответствует настрою приключения, а великолепные звуковые стереоэффекты создают необычайно хорошую для Game Boy Advance звуковую атмосферу. Сразу после выпуска Metroid Prime эта игра была признана одной из лучших игр всех времен и получила звание Игры Года в различных публикациях и на игровых сайтах. IGN назвал акустический ряд игры Metroid Prime 2: Echoes "завораживающим". Музыка из Metroid часто включалась в состав сборников "лучшей музыки из видеоигр". Саундтрек Metroid Prime в целом был назван лучшей звуковой композицией для GameCube. Звуковые эффекты игры также были отмечены за высокую точность и соответствие музыкальным темам. На популярном сайте OverClocked ReMix, посвященном музыке из видеоигр, Super Metroid является десятой игрой в списке популярности ремиксов, первый же Metroid находится в этом списке на двадцать пятом месте. Продажи Игры серии также демонстрировали хорошие уровни продаж, например, продажи Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption перевалили за один миллион проданных копий. К сентябрю 2012 г. общий объем проданных игр серии по всему миру превысил 17,44 миллионов копий. Однако продажи игр Metroid в Япониии были традиционно ниже, чем в Соединенных Штатах. В частности, первые две игры серии Metroid Prime плохо продавались в Японии, хотя в качестве оправдания необходимо заметить, что у большинства японских игроков имеется тенденция к неприятию жанра шутеров от первого лица в целом, так как это вызывает у них эффект "укачивания", сходный с морской болезнью. В первый день выхода Metroid Prime 3: Corruption в Японии было продано 20 000 копий игры, благодаря чему она стала пятой в списке бестселлеров на первой неделе продаж (за это время было продано 32 388 копий) после игр Ryū ga Gotoku Kenzan!, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wii Fit и Gundam Musou Special. Далее, игра Metroid: Other M стала третьей в списке бестселлеров на первой неделе продаж в Японии (за это время было продано 45 398 копий) после Wii Party и Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village. На следующей неделе было продано еще 11 239 копий этой игры. Значение Как в свое время кинофильм Чужой повлиял на разработчиков первого Metroid, так и вся серия Metroid оказала существенное влияние на всю индустрию видеоигр и в целом на все мировое игровое сообщество. Самус Аран, ставшая первой женщиной-протагонистом в видеоигре, открыла путь многим своим последовательницам - среди них такие известные в игровом мире персонажи, как , , и многие другие. Игры серии Metroid стали настолько популярными во всем мире, что это привело к созданию множества групп - любителей этой серии, создавших многочисленные сайты в Интернет во главе с признанным лидером Metroid Database. Самус Аран является признанным персонажем . Многие участники и участницы косплея были настолько вдохновлены образом непобедимой воительницы, что это помогло им пережить тяжелые эпизоды их жизни - в качестве примера можно привести Мишель Перл. Большинство игр серии Metroid является, наряду с и , основной платформой для скоростного прохождения. В России серия далеко не столь известна, как в остальном мире (например, в США), что характеризуется отсутствием хотя бы одного тематического сайта любителей серии. Интересные факты [[Файл:MetroidFusion-1.gif|frame|right|Скриншоты неофициального русского перевода игры Metroid Fusion.]] *На коробке с игрой оригинальный Metroid назван "игрой для двух разных игроков". Однако мультиплеерного режима не было ни в одной игре серии до Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Стереоскопическая версия Metroid в виде "интерактивной неигровой демонстрации" под названием Classic Games появилась на E3 2010 среди других римейков для Nintendo 3DS.http://ds.ign.com/articles/109/1098405p1.html *До выхода на Виртуальной Консоли для Nintendo 3DS Metroid II: Return of Samus была единственной игрой из серии Metroid, в которую нельзя было сыграть на современной консоли. До этого последней консолью, на которой можно было это сделать, был Game Boy Advance SP. Консоль Game Boy Micro, хоть формально и относится к серии Game Boy, позволяла запускать на ней только игры для Game Boy Advance. В настоящее время Metroid II доступна на Виртуальной Консоли Nintendo 3DS - она появилась там 28 сентября 2011 г. для Японии и 24 ноября того же года для остального мира. *Разработка Super Metroid трижды чуть было не была прекращена из-за того, что она являлась самой большой игрой, созданной к тому времени. [[Файл:MetroidZeroMission-1.gif|frame|left|Скриншоты неофициального русского перевода игры Metroid: Zero Mission.]] *Во время работы над концепцией следующей после Metroid Fusion игры в серии Metroid один из разработчиков предложил перенести Super Metroid на платформу Game Boy Advance. Однако вместо этого Сакамото захотел перенести Metroid, и в результате появилась игра Metroid: Zero Mission.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=102290 *Игра Metroid: Zero Mission переведена на русский язык группой перевода приставочных игр "Шедевр" и доступна на их сайте в виде IPS-патча к образу картриджа.http://shedevr.org.ru/cgi-bin/gamez.cgi?n=143 *Retro Studios обсуждала возможность включения Super Metroid в Metroid Prime в качестве разблокируемого бонуса, однако эта идея не была реализована из-за ограничений по времени разработки.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=112761 *''Metroid Fusion'' является единственной игрой из серии Metroid, которую можно пройти, собрав 0% игровых предметов (при этом считаются только расширения, а не Улучшения). Ранее считалось, что минимальный предел составляет 1%, поскольку Расширение боезапаса Ракет в Секторе 3 невозможно обойти. Однако, если проходить игру с инструментальными средствами, позволяющими рассчитать точность движения вплоть до кадра, то становится возможным избрать другой маршрут (как показано здесь, 26:58 от начала ролика). Этот трюк был выполнен на оригинальном картридже 7 августа 2013 г. *В составе выпуска 1 Самус и Джоуи вышла восьмистраничная манга по игре Metroid Fusion под названием Metroid Fusion Special Edition: Rebirth of Samus. *Игра Metroid Fusion переведена на русский язык группой перевода приставочных игр "Шедевр" и доступна с сайта группы в виде IPS-патча к образу картриджа http://shedevr.org.ru/cgi-bin/gamez.cgi?n=131. [[Файл:MP3C-rus.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Скриншот неофициального русского перевода игры Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] *В день выпуска Metroid Prime в Северной Америке игра Metroid Prime 2: Echoes была анонсирована под названием Metroid 1.5. *Еще до выхода Metroid Prime 2: Echoes некоторые игроки получили возможность увидеть предварительную версию игры в виде бонус-диска Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, выпущенного Nintendo. На нем находились трейлеры игры, история серии Metroid, и демоверсия, включавшая в себя 12 комнат из Подножья Храма, Пустынь Агона и Пустынь Темного Агона в перемешанном порядке. Позже этот диск поставлялся в комплекте с Metroid Prime и с Nintendo GameCube. *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - явно первая игра из серии Metroid, в которой кто-либо из персонажей произносит ругательства - Адмирал Дейн говорит "Черт!", узнав, что Пираты собираются уничтожить планетарную систему защиты Нориона. В англоязычной PAL-версии это восклицание было заменено на "Нет!". Это же изменение было внесено в Metroid Prime Trilogy. Следует отметить, что грубая речь присутствовала в мире Metroid и раньше - в манге Самус и Джоуи и манге 2002 года. [[Файл:MOM-rus.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Скриншот неофициального русского перевода игры Metroid: Other M.]] *Игра Metroid Prime 3: Corruption была переведена на русский язык в 2013 г. группой ConsolGames. Перевод доступен с их сайта в виде патча к образу диска игры. *В интервью о Super Metroid Ёсио Сакамото заявил, что он - единственный, кто знает, "где у Самус родинка". Впервые эта родинка стала видимой в трейлере к Metroid: Other M - в нем ее можно увидеть слева под губой Самус. На лице Самус, изображенном на концепт-арте к Metroid Prime, также можно заметить родинку, однако на игровой модели она отсутствует.http://metroid-database.com/index.php?g=sm&p=interview *''Metroid: Other M'' - первая игра в серии игр Metroid, получившая рейтинг PEGI 16+. *''Metroid: Other M'' - первая игра в серии игр Metroid, чей саундтрек был записан с участием симфонического оркестра. *Игра Metroid: Other M переведена на русский язык пользователем NeroDMC. Перевод распространяется в виде ISO-образа диска через торрент-трекеры.http://nnm-club.me/forum/viewtopic.php?t=767963 Галерея Файл:Metroidone.jpg|Обложка оригинального Metroid. Файл:NES_Metroid.png|Игровой экран оригинального Metroid. Файл:Metroid2_boxart.jpg|Обложка Metroid II: Return of Samus. Файл:Metroid_Queen_-_Return_of_Samus.png|Самус сражается с Королевой Метроидов в Metroid II: Return of Samus. Файл:Super_Metroid_box.jpg|Обложка Super Metroid. Файл:Super_Metroid_Mother_Brain_hyperbeam.png|Самус сражается с Mother Brain в Super Metroid. Файл:Metroid_Fusion_box_art.jpg|Обложка Metroid Fusion. Файл:SA-X_Closeup.png|СА-X в Metroid Fusion. Файл:MetroidFusion-2.gif|Скриншоты неофициального русского перевода игры Metroid Fusion. Файл:MetroidPrimebox.jpg|Обложка Metroid Prime. Файл:New_Play_Control!_Metroid_Prime_boxart.jpg|Обложка New Play Control! Metroid Prime. Файл:Fighting_Omega_Pirate.jpg|Самус сражается с Омега Пиратом в Metroid Prime. Файл:Metroidzeromission.jpg|Обложка Metroid: Zero Mission. Файл:MZM-045-Samus_encounters_Ridley_Robot.png|Самус сражается с Роботом Ридли в Metroid: Zero Mission. Файл:MetroidZeroMission-2.gif|Скриншоты неофициального русского перевода игры Metroid: Zero Mission. Файл:Metroidprime2echoes.jpg|Обложка Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Файл:Play-on-wii-metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes.jpg|Обложка New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes. Файл:MP2_Samus_encounters_Quadraxis.png|Самус вступает в бой с Квадраксисом в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Файл:Metroid_Prime_Pinball_cover.jpg|Обложка Metroid Prime Pinball. Файл:Mppinball_07_big.jpg|Стол для пинбола Ледники Фендраны для Metroid Prime Pinball. Файл:Mph_cover_updated.jpg|Обложка Metroid Prime Hunters. Файл:I_8870.jpg|Интерфейс Самус в многопользовательском режиме игры Metroid Prime Hunters. Файл:Metroid_Prime_3_Packaging.jpg|Обложка Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Файл:MP3_Samus_in_Zero_Suit.png|Самус в Нулевом Костюме в Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Файл:MP3C-rus-2.jpg|Скриншот неофициального русского перевода игры Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Файл:EuropeanMPTrilogyboxart.jpg|Обложка Metroid Prime Trilogy. Файл:MOM_boxart.png|Обложка Metroid: Other M. Файл:Nightmare_comes_alive_HD.jpg|Самус впервые сталкивается с Кошмаром в Metroid: Other M. Файл:MOM-rus-1.jpg|Скриншот неофициального русского перевода игры Metroid: Other M. Файл:MOM-rus-2.jpg|Скриншот неофициального русского перевода игры Metroid: Other M. Файл:MOM-rus-3.jpg|Скриншот неофициального русского перевода игры Metroid: Other M. Ссылки * (англ.) * (яп.) * (англ.) * (рус.) *Официальный сайт серии (англ.) *Официальный сайт серии (яп.) *[http://kodansha.cplaza.ne.jp/e-manga/club/manga/metroid/vol01/Official Японская электронная манга Metroid] *[http://www.mechadrake.com/metroidmanga.html Перевод электронной манги Metroid на английский язык] Примечания en:Metroid (series) es:Metroid (saga) it:Metroid (serie) pt:Metroid (série) Категория:Игры